Going to the Light
by Tsukasa
Summary: PG13 for some violence and language later on. Also some themes. RikuSora. ^^; Chapter 2 up! ^_^
1. Hell

A/N: Well.. This is my first KH fic.. It's a RikuSora...very...fluffy. I'm doing my best to get all the characters well... in character. Flames will be taken and fed to Krad and Dark, by the way. ^_^ This was inspired by the 'secret' ending of KH (which everyone knows about), and it's the general dimension-hopping Riku-meets-Sora-again. Spoilers abounds.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Disney or Squaresoft (yet. HAHAHA-*bricked*) or any of their related titles. Please don't sue.  
  
~Going to the Light~   
Chapter One  
  
--- Riku walked down the streets through the pouring rain. It drenched stray pieces of his bangs, and droplets of the liquid clung to the ends of his platinum hair, causing it to turn an even more metallic hue. The rain plipped onto the hood of his tight-fitting black coat and onto the ground. The way the water dropped into puddles reminded him of one thing and one thing only.  
  
Sora.  
  
What didn't remind him of Sora? He saw Sora in the sky for which he was named, he saw him in the eyes of young lovers... But most of all, he saw Sora in his dreams. It was enough to drive him insane.  
  
The only thing keeping him sane was the knowledge that Sora was alive and safe, in another world. A world without Heartless. A world so unlike the one which he was in.  
  
It had been three years since he and the King had shut Kingdom Hearts. That was the last time he had seen Sora, and even then it wasn't exactly what one could call a 'meeting'. The way Sora had looked at him had pained him so, for it was then that he knew that he probably never would see his friend again.   
  
"Take care of her," he had told him. But what he had really wanted to say was, "I love you, and take care of yourself."  
  
Riku shook the rain off of his hair. It was no use thinking about that now. What happened happened. He could hear them now, the Heartless. They were drawn to his Keyblades. Her heard them rising up from the shadows, chattering incoherently. In a way, he was glad they had come. Combat always took his mind off of things.   
  
He drew the blades that the beasts were so attracted to. They would be receiving them soon, that was for sure. But not exactly in the way they wanted it.  
  
The battle commenced. With one sweep of a blade Riku fell half of the beasts. With the other he knocked the other half off of their feet, simultaneously slashing them. Yes, they had received the power of the Keyblade, alright.   
  
Riku smirked as the last of the Heartless perished. Then he resumed his trek to the local pub.  
  
~~~ Sora groaned. Just what exactly had happened? The last thing he remembered was going near that door in that cave, then everything else was a blank. He rubbed the back of his head. Not only was he in pain, but it was raining. And raining pretty hard, at that. The spiky-haired boy stood, the rain matting his spiky brown hair into a disheveled heap onto his head. He sighed. He may as well check this place out..  
  
As he walked, Sora racked his brain for a possible answer. As he did so, Heartless began appearing, drawn to the power emnating from the Keyblade at his side. Sora apparently noticed this, and drew the blade. A battle ensued, and when the last Heartless fell, Sora realized something and nearly dropped his Keyblade. If there are Heartless here, then...  
  
Then Kingdom Hearts must be opened again. There was no mistake. Kingdom Hearts was open. Sora stood, unbelieving, in the middle of the street. Shock and realization settled in the pit of his stomach.   
  
'_It couldn't be open, could it..?_' he thought. '_We closed it. With King Mickey's help. With Kairi's help. With **Riku's** help..._' Sora wished he hadn't thought of that. Thinking of Kairi hurt, yes, but thinking of Riku hurt him a lot more. The rain continued pouring in endless turrents, matting down Sora's already disheveled hair. He needed answers. And he needed them now.   
  
~~~  
  
Riku sat down at the pub, placing his head onto his propped up elbows. He ordered a drink from the flirtacious waitress, and retreated to his thoughts.  
  
Suddenly the door to the entrance of the pub opened. Riku didn't even turn around, assuming it was another thug who was planning to get even more drunk. Everyone else turned, though.   
  
~~~  
  
Sora blinked as the pub's patrons shot suspicious stares at him. He nervously edged his way into a seat next to a black-cloaked man seated in the shadows. The waitress seemed to be the only one cordial enough to talk to him, asking if he wanted anything. Sora was grateful for this. "A glass of water will be fine, thanks," he said. The waitress smiled and nodded, preparing a glass of water for the young man.  
  
~~~   
  
A chill traveled it's way up Riku's spine. The man **sounded** like Sora... But Riku didn't dare to look up, convinced that this was another one of the mirages his subconscious mind constantly made up just to spite him.   
  
The younger man turned to Riku. "Hey," he said."Can you, um, tell me where I am?" he asked sheepishly.   
  
Riku turned to face him, grateful that he had chosen to wear his blindfold today. (A/N: That sounded funny. XD) He wouldn't have to look at this ghost of Sora. He let his hood down, revealing the rest of his platinum-silver hair.   
  
"There isn't a name for this place," he replied. "But if you want to call it something, call it Hell if you will. 'Cause it sure seems like Hell itself."  
  
The younger man said nothing. After a while, their drinks arrived. Neither he nor Riku touched them. After a long silence, the younger man sighed. He turned to Riku again. He must've smiled, but Riku wasn't too sure, what with his blindfold being on.   
  
"For some reason, you seem awfully familiar to me. Well..." the younger mad trailed off, then picked up. "My name's Sora. What's yours?"  
  
  
Riku nearly fainted from shock. As he fought to keep his composure, he calmly removed his blindfold and set it down. He turned to the younger man and calmly stated, "My name is Riku."  
  
  
---  
  
A/N: Well, that was kinda sucky, yeah? ^^; Tell me what you guys think. 


	2. Reunion

A/N: Thank you for reviewing, you guys! ^_^ Apologies, Ruaki, for the big hunk of text that it was. But it's doing better now, it seems.  
  
DISCLAIMER: See before.  
  
Going to the Light  
Chapter 2  
  
---  
  
Something didn't register right in Sora's brain. The man had said he was **Riku**. How could he be..?   
  
How could he **not** be?  
  
He had the same platinum hair, the same aquamarine eyes, the same pale skin that Riku always had. And yet, there was something different about him. Something broody and foreboding. Something sad, even.   
  
Riku's eyes bore into Sora's. "You've changed.." he murmured under his breath, examining Sora's slightly matted down hair.  
  
Sora shook his head in reply to Riku's comment. "Not really," he said. "Not ever."  
  
Riku smirked. "Sure." There was a short silence, which Riku abruptly broke. "How's Kairi?"  
  
Sora blinked. "She's good. She misses you, but she's good." He ran a hand through his damp hair.   
  
Riku took this time to take a better look at Sora. He still had the same spiky, chocolate brown hair, although it was a bit disheveled and flat at the moment. And his eyes... His sea blue eyes were still the same. He was a bit taller now, and his features had slightly changed. But it was only expected. After all, it **had** been three years.  
  
Sora glanced around the now half-empty pub. "You said this place didn't have a name," he said, glancing back at Riku.   
  
Riku nodded. "That's because it doesn't." he said. "I've been here for three years now, and the only thing that seems suitable to call it is Hell."   
  
Sora's eyes remained on Riku's face. "Speaking of which... Why didn't you escape with us? When we were closing Kingdom Hearts?"   
  
Riku blinked in mild surprise. "You needed me to help you close it," he replied.  
  
"You could've come out and pushed it with us." Sora pressed on.   
  
"King Mickey needed my help," Riku again replied, hoping that would appease the younger man's hunger for answers.  
  
"No he didn't. He had a **keyblade** Riku. He was more than capable of taking care of himself."  
  
"I had my reasons, okay?!" Riku growled.  
  
Riku quickly regretted having snapped at his friend when he saw Sora's stricken face. Suddenly, Sora smiled. "You're the same old Riku, that's for sure." Suddenly, he leaned forward and hugged the older boy.  
  
Riku blinked and tenatively hugged back. Sora continued smiling. "I missed you.." he said into Riku's ear.   
  
This was SO typical of Sora. Riku would've held the younger boy a little longer, but he knew that Sora meant it only as a hug between friends.   
  
Sora let go of Riku, and looked at him with his irresistably blue eyes. "It's been so long.." he said.  
  
By now the candles were burning low, and the last of the pub's patrons were preparing to leave. The waitress kept a respectable distance away from the two men, awaiting their departure. Riku glanced over to her, nodded, and set down just enough munny to pay for their drinks. He stood, turned to Sora and said, "You can stay at my place. We'll talk more there." Sora nodded in reply, standing as well.   
  
As they walked through the pouring rain, Riku asked, "How did you get here, anyway?"   
  
Sora shrugged. "I don't know myself. All I know is that I'm here and that I've found you... So everything'll be alright." He replied, smiling ever so slightly. The rain matted his hair down even more then it already was.  
  
As the rain plipped down the hood of Riku's cloak, he asked another question. "What happened between you and Kairi while I was gone? You didn't have any kids or anything, did you?" He half-joked, raindrops dripping down his bangs.  
  
Sora shook his head. "Nah.. We were together for a while, though.."  
  
Riku said nothing. That was exactly the reason why he had left. So Sora could be happy. With Kairi. They no longer needed him. He sighed morosely, staring at the sky.  
  
Sora tilted his head so he could get a better view of Riku's face. "Is something wrong..?" he asked, concern tinging his voice.  
  
Riku shook his head. "It's nothing." After a short silence, he added. "You said you guys **were** together. What do you mean?"  
  
Sora sighed."We broke up after a while. It turns out that it had become impossible to love eachother under these circumstances, and--"  
  
It was there that Riku cut in. "Circumstances?"   
  
Sora remained silent. They continued their trek through the rain, walking abreast of eachother. "What circumstance--"  
  
"Well, where is this place of yours?" Sora asked hurridly, eager to change the subject.   
  
Riku wanted to press on, but he knew that he should give his friend some space. "Ah..Nowhere special.. Just down the street from here." They rounded the corner and entered a run-down motel. Sora stuck close behind Riku, drinking in all of the grungy sights around him.   
  
It was going to be a long night...  
  
---  
  
A/N: Well, this one if better formatted then the last, at least. 


	3. Revalation

Going to the Light  
Chapter Three  
  
DISCLAIMER: I'm going to give up on disclaimers all together. --"  
  
---  
Riku turned the doorknob and quietly entered his room. Sora followed silently, sticking close behind his silver-haired friend. Riku flicked on a light switch, and the room was brought into blazing white brilliance. Sora had to squint, for his eyes had become accustomed to the darkness of 'Hell'.  
  
Riku looked at Sora through the corner of his eye. "The bathroom's over there," he pointed to a door to the upper left of the room. Paint was peeling off of the wooden plank, and it looked just about ready to fall off of it's hinges. "There's a shower and a toilet, but that's about it. Oh, and.. You take the bed." The silver-haired man added quickly, hoping that Sora wouldn't protest.  
  
And protest the boy didn't. Sora knew well that it wasn't worth arguing with Riku, not when he'd finally found him. So he nodded in agreement and walked to the bathroom. Riku threw off his cloak when Sora shut the door behind him. His form-fitting black shirt clung to his skin, still wet from the rain. He brushed off the remnants of dust from the pub off of his black jeans and slowly began pulling off his shirt.  
  
Suddenly, Sora poked his head out from the bathroom and asked, "Hey, Riku, where's the soap?"  
  
Riku nearly jumped in surprise. Struggling not to stutter out of embarrassment, Riku pushed his shirt back down and calmly stated, "It's in the drawer." And he turned away from the younger boy.  
  
"Thanks," Sora said, and before he closed the door, he said, "Riku, it's okay to take off your shirt in front of me. We've known eachother since we were kids." And he closed the door.  
Riku blinked. Well, he was still Sora, alright. Riku resumed undressing, and as he was pulling a new pair of jeans on, a loud bawling issued from the bathroom.  
  
"WHEN YOU WALK AWAY, YOU DON'T HEAR ME SAY, PLLEEEAAASSSEEEEE, OH BAAABBBYYYY, DON'T GOOO-- HOLY SHIT THAT'S COLD!!!!!" Sora half sang, half yelled. Riku shook his head in dismay. Yes, that **was** Sora.  
  
Rain splattered against the greasy window pane. Riku gazed out into the street, watching the people as they walked past. The sky was the color of dark velvet, and the rain continued to pour. Riku continued staring out the window, his silver hued hair blanketing his bear shoulders.  
  
Sora stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed in the outfit provided by Riku. It sort of sagged around Sora's smaller form, but it fitted well otherwise. Sora looked up at the ceiling. "It's rather run-down isn't it?" he asked in dismay as a cockroach as big as his fist ran across the ceiling.  
  
Riku nodded. "Not only is it run-down, but it's not exactly the safest place in the world.." He turned. "You gonna turn in? Or do you wanna stay up and talk?" he asked the younger boy.  
  
Now that Sora's hair had dried, Riku took note that Sora's hair wasn't as spiky as before, and it was a little longer. BUt the spikes in his bangs remained the same as always. Sora shook his head. "I can stay up if you want," he yawned in mid-sentence. "But I'm kinda tired."  
  
Riku smiled. "That's okay, then. Go get some rest." he turned his gaze back to the window.  
  
"No, really, it's okay," Sora replied, yawning again. "I can talk if you want..."  
  
Riku turned again. "No, you're tired. It's been a long day, anyhow."  
  
Sora again shook his head. "No. I wanna talk."  
  
Riku shrugged. "If you say so.." he leaned against the window, the glass feeling cold against his bear back.  
  
"So...what do you wanna talk about?" Sora asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.  
  
  
---  
A/N: It was kinda short.. 


End file.
